Unordinary Circumstances
by magicallyfatal
Summary: You are in Hermione's shoes, you go through one of the most horrific days of her life and end with the most unexpected boy.
1. Chapter 1

"How could you be so irresponsible Hermoine? I thought that with all the time that you spent reading and learning to be independent you wouldn't have gone so far over your cell phone minutes. It's costing your mother and myself an extra $300, just to pay for the overtime you spent on that phone. Not to mention the actual bill. You need to learn how to manage your time, this isn't Hogwarts, this is the real world, you need to learn responsibility. Magic isn't going to help you here sweetie. You are going to go babysitting tomorrow night, you need to start earning money for that cell phone bill, and I don't want to hear another word of it, do I make myself clear?" My father told me as soon as I got home from one of the most awkward days of magical camp ever.

"Yes, I understand what you are trying to tell me, and I am sorry about the rather large expense of the cell phone bill, but I am having problems with Ron, you know, surely mom told you." I try to explain to my father, but I don't think that he is getting the point, and I knew he wouldn't because he is male. Not that there is anything wrong with the male gender, just that they are all alike. So your boyfriend went and kissed one of your bestfriends, its nothing to worry about sweetie, stop being so selfish, and get over yourself. That would probably be the response of the typical male. After all Ron did tell me it was 'no big thing'. So you proceeded to tell him that the next time you full on make out with Harry, it will be no big thing, but it was the wrong thing to say. One because ginny was standing right there and now she looks a little hurt, but she understands that you would never so something like that to hurt her, or Ron for that matter. Second, because now Ron's face is as red as his hair.

After twenty minutes of him yelling at you and lecturing you about growing up, and forgetting it, because it meant nothing, and twenty minutes of you rolling your eyes, your done. You stand up, and push him away, because frankly, you couldn't give a rats ass what he says right now. You don't even know if you want to persue a relationship with someone who could kiss one of your best friends, not to mention the fact that it was practically right in front of you. Ok so it wasn't in front of you exactly, but you being in the bathroom puking your brains out cause you had one to many drinks of fire whisky, and them being in the living room, playing tag with their tongues would constitute as it being in front of you right? Yeah, it definitely would.

You're pulled out of your thoughts when your dad is looking at you strangely, not that he would understand, no he wouldn't, and your just to pissed to care right now, so you turn around and walk away, telling him exactly what he wants to hear. "yeah dad, I was wrong and irresponsible, I will baby sit tomorrow to start making the money to pay back you and mom for the cell phone bill." But completely to your shock, before you can make it all the way up the stairs, you hear your dad mutter something just loud enough and coherient enough for you to understand. "I'm sorry about the whole Ron thing, he is a bloody idiot, and he will get what is coming to him eventually." You smile, so maybe your dad isn't the typical male, and you know that he means every word that he says, cause after all you are his little girl, and he would do anything to protect you, even if that means baby sitting for a couple of brats for a couple hours just to learn responsibility so you can pay them back. God, you hate irony right now, and wish that your parents weren't always right, about everything. Even more so than you, and you have been known as the insufferable know it all. Not that your proud…or anything.

Now for a good nights sleep, and then another awkward day of camp, where you have to pretend that you're the biggest bitch on the face of the earth, and that you want Lavender to go to hell for kissing Ron, but you really just want to forgive her and tell her your sorry, even though she should be the one to apologize, and she has, unmercifully.

After putting your bushy curly locks into a half ass pony, and putting on your most comfortable sweat pants, and tank top, you lay down in your bed, and slowly drift off to a dream-filled sleep, one that haunts you more and more all the time. God, you definitely hate sleep, and if you didn't have to do it, then you totally wouldn't. That's the facts, and you know it.

DREAM:

The days are passing quicker than anyone can imagine, and everyone knows that soon it is kill, or be killed, especially harry. No one wants to go, and no one wants to fight, for when it is over, it is truly over. Every one is scared that they will be sacrificed for the greater good, and then what happens if the greater good, is not the one that comes out on top, then you will have lost your best friend(s) and possibly yourself. You can feel the nervous tension around you, everyone is screaming, screaming because they know that they may not live to see tomorrows dawn breaking across the horizon. That you may never see the dawn breaking the horizon anymore. Its scary, to know that your not immortal, that you really do die, eventually, and that there is nothing that you can do, try as you might to prevent it from happening.

But there is not a damn thing that you can do but sit here, and wait for you to meet you fate, with open arms, or not. Your parents are trying to comfort you, but there is nothing that they can say to help for they just don't understand the magnitude of this fight, they wouldn't though, they are just muggles, and as mean as it is to say that, you know that it is the truth. They could never know what you are about to go up against, on the pure fact that they would probably lock you in a closet and try to shelter you from what is going to happen. But you cant let that happen, for your place is fighting next to harry, fighting to the death even, if that is what it takes. You cant be that little scared innocent girl anymore, no you lost that image long ago, to the hands of the death eaters, and voldemort, on one of the many occasions he has tried to rid the world of you and your best friends, and Ron. But even in your sleep you force Ron out of your mind. There is no time for him now.

All of a sudden you are on a battle field, where it is, you know not, and why you are there you can only assume, and you know that it is not because you are going on a picnic, or going to pick flowers, you know why you are there.

There it is, what you have been waiting nervously to see, the long black sweeping robes of the most evil man ever to walk the earth, and you know that he will show no mercy, and you are basically screwed. Even from the distance that you are from him, you can still hear his high pitched evil shrieks of laughter, and you watch your friends getting struck down one by one, slowly, to build up his satisfaction. Then there it is, those two words.

Avada Kedavra

You see the green light flowing your way, and what do you do, try to block it, try to jump out of the way, no you open your arms and embrace the welcoming peace as you slowly drift from your body. Its over now.

You wake with a start and look at your alarm clock which is screaming that it is time to get ready to train. You told your parents that you were going away to a magical camp, where only the best are accepted, and that you will learn all sorts of cool things that hogwarts isn't allowed to teach you, but in reality you are going to train. You are going to learn how to defend yourself, and how to fight for the inevitable war. That bloody thing has had its shadow lingering on you ever since you met Harry, but its not his fault, and you don't resent him for it.

After all he didn't choose this life, he was born into it, and rather unfairly too.

So you finish getting ready, and then you go downstairs, eat the breakfast that your mother so kindly made you (how can you learn responsibility for yourself, when everything is done for you?) and then head out the door, and find the port key. Yes, it is right where you left it, you put your hand on the dirty old paper and find your self back at the training facility.

You walk to the front doors, and tell yourself it is all about composure.

Yes, composure you think as you open the door to a new day, filled with the same old bullshit.


	2. Chapter 2

With nothing but composure on your mind, you open the doors, and slip into the gym like atmosphere. You have your head held high, and nothing is going to bother you today, other than Ron, and that slut Lavender. But other than that nothing could break your cool. So you walk into the locker room, and change into your training suit. A pair of cotton stretchy black pants, your favorite running shoes, which are old and worn in but still the most comfortable thing that you own to date, and a thick white tank top that shows off you wonderfully tan shoulders, and that sexy guardian angel that you go tattooed on your shoulder at the beginning of the summer, cause you were drunk and had nothing better to do than either drink or get a tattoo. You like it because it is not big, but still noticeable, and now you feel as though someone will always be watching over you, no matter what, even if it is just an ink spot on your skin.

You apply some minor lip gloss and makeup just to put out there that your not going to just be plain jane because your boyfriend went out and kissed another girl, no your going to make sure that you are noticed, you are going to make him hurt. You redo your hair from last night, even though the end results look the same as the pony tail that it had been only a minute ago, messy, and half decapitated. But oh, well, your only training, and its not like you really have any one to impress not since that slut practically stole your boyfriend out from underneath you. You never really liked her anyways, well, that's a lie and you know it. You liked her till, well till the sixth year, when she started to date ron, but you did get a kick of how frustrated she made him with her calling him 'won-won'. Priceless. Not that you were jealous or anything it is ron you are talking about. Your starting to make your self depressed, thinking about Ron and all, so you remind your self that he doesn't deserve you, that he deserves that attention-seeking boyfriend-stealing no good slut. You really have no need for her anymore, and then you smile at the thought that her and rons relation ship in the sixth year only lasted a couple of weeks. You always knew that Ron liked you more, even if he would never admit it, even under the imperious curse. You see in the background of the mirror a clock, that shows if you don't start moving your ass your going to be late for training, and when that happens, the trainers are never nice to you, and they even tend to be harder during your daily lesson.

With that in mind you give yourself a once over look, before heading out of the locker room and into the unknown. That's what you like to call it, because you never know what you will do during that day, only that it probably wont be fun, at all. You stroll down the hallway towards the gym area, when you feel a hand on your shoulder, and you pray that for the person who is standing behind you for their sakes they had best not be Brown or Weasley. Only it is weasley, but not the one that you are looking to kill, the younger one, along with one of your best friends Harry. They have that god damn look on their faces again like someone died.

You make a mental note to stop using that expression, cause when you do, it seems that someone has in fact died, and you feel like a complete ass. You find your self wishing that if someone did die that it was Lavender or Ron, but brush it away, because that is just cruel. You put a look on your face that says: What do you want I am in a hurry and you are clearly wasting my time with your bullshit. Ginny opens her mouth to start to talk, but before she can utter a single word, or even a single syllable, you start talking, not that you meant to, it just sort of happened.

"If you are trying to make excuses for your brothers clearly ignorant actions, I wish not to hear them, I have training that I have to attend to, and I am almost late for check in, so if it is something that is worth my while, then continue if not, I will talk to you guys later." You feel like slapping your hand over your mouth now, how stupid could you be to just jump down their throats like that? A voice starts going through your head, and it sounds familiarly like your mothers, and as much as you would wish that it would go away it simply will not. Loud and clear is the message, one that says 'you know what they say about assuming hermoine, when you assume it makes an ass out of u and me.' She thought that it was clever that it was ass-u-me. But I thought that it was unfunny, and frankly kind of lame.

"No I am not trying to make excuse for my thick headed brother. I will be the first one to admit that he is a stupid git, and that he should be shunned, but you should see him, he is a wreck. He needs you, and this front you are putting up may shield what you are feeling, or what you are denying to feel, but I see right through it. I have known you long enough to know when you are hurting. So stop, and please just talk to Ron. We all know that you two are made for each other. Right Harry?" She said. You warned her not to talk about her brainless brother to me, and yet here she was, doing it anyways. God you hated her stubborn attitude sometimes, and it reminded you of Ron, and we all know that you hate Ron. Then she turned to Harry.

A funny thing happened when she looked to Harry though. He was kind of looking around with wandering eyes, until it seemed that he had found a particularly interesting place to look, and that was his feet. He didn't say anything, the only thing he did was continue to look at his feet, and shift uncomfortably. It was clear that he didn't want to pick sides between Ginny and you. "Well Harry, are you going to say something?" Ginny was pressing him now.

You could see the weird shapes he was making with his face, debating with himself about how the hell he was going to answer this and not loose a friend. It was rather funny to see, but then the thought of the time that was being wasted dawned on my mind. You started to get antsy.

Harry looked up and looked between you and Ginny, then carefully calculating his words he finally spoke. "Well that's what we all thought, but Ginny, I can see why Hermoine has every reason to be pissed, I mean if I walked into a room to find you kissing Seamus like that, then I would probably be reacting the same as Hermoine, if not worse. So really I did believe it, but its not our lives, its theirs for them to figure out. We all are not going to do what others tell us too." Thank god, you think, someone here with at least half a brain who can see the situation in as clear a light as you do.

You rush forwards and give Harry a hug, and it clearly surprises him, but he is quick enough to return the embrace. You whisper a quick thank you in his ear, before pulling away and bombing down the hall way to the appointment you have with the trainers, which you are surely late for by now.

You open the doors to see Alex, your trainer with his hands crossed across his musclular toned chest, which you always secretly admire. "So glad you could make it Hermoine. Right on time, another minute and I would have had your ass." He says to you in a threatening tone. You can help but look at his strong features and the cleft in his chin, he deep blue eyes and dark brown hair, and think that you wish he would have your ass. You mumble a 'sorry' even though you don't really mean it, you just would rather stay on his good side.

You start your day off with some running on the suspended track, you can do a lap in 23 seconds, but today, your focus is just not in your running. It is watching a certain red headed jerk twenty feet below, and thinking that if you could shoot lasers out of your eyes only once, then this moment would definitely top the cake.

"Come on Hermoine, you need to focus, now you are going to do as many laps as it takes to get to the 23 seconds that we all know that you can do." Alex says a look of disappointment on his face. He slaps your bottom and you take position back at the starting line. You seriously consider screwing up again just to see if he spanks you again, but you put forth an effort anyways. Only this time you put all of your effort into running, and you fuel yourself to go farther and faster, using the anger and rage that is pumping through your body. This mixed with adrenaline is an indescribable high, you decide, and could be a dangerous combination.

You run like you have never run before and you make your lap count. You turn around to see if Alex is proud or disappointed again, and you see a look on his face that you clearly recognize, it is of pure shock.

"20 seconds! That's fantastic Hermoine!" He runs over to you and embraces you in a hug, and you decide to take full advantage of the fact that ron is staring at you right at that moment. You kiss him on the cheek.

"I couldn't have done it without you Alex! You're the best trainer I've ever had." You say this and then embrace him again, he seems to be enjoying himself, and so are you, at least the fact that he is incredibly hott, but the fact that you know that you are hurting Ron is dissettling, and uncomfortable. You pull out of the hug, and walk down the stairs to the next training station of the day.

You avoid Rons eyes, as they follow you into the weight room. Your just not in the mood to put up with his hurt eyes, and puppy dog pout. Sure you may have hurt him a couple of minutes ago, but no where near as much as he hurt you. You don't feel satisfied with knowing that he is probably hurting, in fact you feel even more lonely and empty than you did before.

You cant dwell on the things that could have been though, you need to move on, and move into that weight room, which is exactly what you are doing. All the while thinking that maybe if you become super muscular, you can break Ron in half like you would a twig.


	3. Chapter 3

After some serious training, where you lifted weights that weighed as much as you, and you felt like the incredible hulk while doing it, minus the green factor, its time for a break. You have never worked out this hard a day in your life, but that could also be the fact that up until now, you never really worked out anyways. After lifting the weights for a good half an hour, until your arms started to feel like jelly, you stopped, and went over to the magical treadmill sort of machine. Only this treadmill is different, it simulates the outdoors, so you have to be careful, you already fell into one of the potholes this week. You keep moving along, and are working so hard that you don't even notice when Ron happened to come into the room, and start to work on the machine next to you.

You know that he is only using that machine because it is the closest one to you, for you are completely sure that Ron doesn't care about his butt muscles being firm and toned. Hell, you don't even care about your butt being firm and toned. You fight the urge to look at him, because you know that in doing that it will definitely lead to nothing good. It would probably only lead to you throwing yourself over the side of the treadmill, and then lunging at Ron before trying to scratch his eyes out, and a nice trip to azkaban definitely was not on your agenda this morning when you woke up. Instead you just continue to go on ignoring him, and you think that this could work, I mean you would only have to do it for about a hundred years more, since you hate Ron, and are determined to never talk to him as long as you live.

He starts to say something to you, like I'm sorry again or whatever, and what do you do? Listen? Talk back? Nah, that would be almost civilized, instead you pull out your ipod, and crank the volume up as high as it goes, even though you think that you certainly blew both of your eardrums, and that any minute your ears were going to start to bleed, it didn't matter, because the loud music is drowning him out. Successfully too, for the moment.

In attempt to keep the bitch mode going, you turn to Ron and mouth the gesture of I can't hear you. And then turn back to continue running, but before you know what fully happened you fall. God damn tree root. You just cant look like you know what you are doing for once can you? You silently curse yourself for being a pathetic moron, before brushing off Ron who is now trying to help you up, and get up, and continue to run. Even though you feel like your legs will be falling off at any moment. But hell, this isn't about you or how your legs feel, its about making Ron upset, and aggravated. You silently vow that for every ounce of stupidity in Rons head, you will double it, and make that into how much you hate him, and then you realized that you would have to hate him a lot more than any one person could possibly be able to hate someone.

When you are done, you step off of the treadmill, and turn when you hear a certain small Weasley yell something at you, which sounded a lot like way to go grace. You turn and continue to walk, because you surely have seen Ginny do some far stupider things in your time. Not that she would ever admit to her own grace, or lack there of. You need a water, your dieing, and frankly you could use a refreshing water to quench your thirst, as lame as it sounds, its true, and you know it. You come to the lunch room, which isn't very large, but its still big enough to fit the important people who need to train, like yourself.

You go and grab a complementary water. In complementary, you think that they mean, hey have a water, after all you are going to go and sacrifice yourself for us, so the least we can do is give you a cheap dollar water. Thanks, and have a nice day. You laugh at the thought, even though it really isn't funny, but lately you have been in a cynical mood, so even the most depressing things make you giggle slightly. Your standing there with your water in your hand and laughing to yourself, and you probably look like the biggest idiot on the face of the earth, that is if anybody has even noticed that you are laughing to your water.

You turn around, and see that the people there are too consumed in theirselves rather than watching you as you made a fool out of yourself once again. You see a table that you would enjoy sitting at so you go and pull out the chair and sit down to see the friendly faces all smiling back at you. You wonder why the hell they are all so damn perky, with the war coming, surely they knew that. But you don't care, you push it out of your mind and look around you. Sitting at that table is Pavarti, Padma, Luna, Ginny, and Harry. You suddenly feel sympathy towards Harry who has to sit through all of this girl talk, just because he 'secretly' fancies ginny. Yeah secretly your ass. You all start talking in a light airy conversation, when all of a sudden all of their faces droop, and they all look at you to see your reaction, but the only thing that they see is you staring at them confused as to why they are all looking at you like that.

You turn around to see your two favorite people in the world at that particular moment standing directly behind you. But you just turn back around and continue to eat, like them being out together doesn't bother you in the slightest, and it doesn't, really it doesn't. So naturally when they ask to pull up a chair, you smile and say that nothing in the world would give you more pleasure, although that's a lie, right now you could go for a rather large, if not bottle of fire whisky, but you don't tell them that, they might try to tell you that drinking wont solve your problems. Yeah that's what they would do, so you just keep that fake smile plastered on your face, as long as it takes to make them think that you are all cool with the fact that they are probably together right at this very moment, and flaunting it in front of you like no ones business. But you could do that too, now all you need to do is find someone to be with. Not as easy as it sounds, but you decide when the only boys that you see in here are Harry, Ron (who is definitely not an option), Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Nope, nothing, oh well at least you can say that you tried right?

"Alright girls, and Harry" you say deliberately even though Ron is sitting there and is not a girl, you know this for a fact. "I have to continue on with my lessons. I will be sure to catch up with you later, well most of you that is." And with your pride and dignity still attached, you throw away your garbage and walk away, looking back to the table. Although in that moment that you looked back, you walk into someone, who you might say has been doing their crunches. Damn you think.

You sit up and look to see the most unlikely person that you would ever think of seeing in a good side training facility. Draco Malfoy. The one and only, and now you are intrigued. And you notice that his eyes, the steely gray-blue shade that they are, aren't their normal look of hatred and superiority that they usually hold. No instead now you see sympathy, and caring, two things up until this point you didn't know that Malfoy knew the meaning of.

You open your mouth to say something clever and witty, but before you can he says something that you are glad that you are on the ground and couldn't fall over any more. No, you think, he definitely did not just say that. I'm sorry, that's what you heard, loud and clear. You stutter in a response, before he offers a helping hand down to you, which you accept, even though you are a bit skeptical.

"You…your not…wow." Was what you said at first, and you can see that he is not surprised by your course of action.

"Right, I'm not the evil little prat that everyone thought I was. Sure I am rich, good looking, and charming, but no I am nothing like my father. My mother raised me, not him, and being like him would surely put courage to the Malfoy name, but it is not something that I want to do." He said, without thought. Like he had said this so many times.

"But when did you join our side? I mean you are on our side…right?" you ask, not sure that you want to know the answer.

"Yes, obviously I am on your side, and I decided that it was time to do the right thing for once in my life, with out my fathers approval, or lack there of. When he was sent to Azkaban, that gave me some time to think, and be by myself. Choose a plan of action, a course that I would have to live by. So I did the logical thing, and put it down on the papers, the pros and the cons, and they both had their good sides and bads, but in the end the choice was clear." Your impressed and you are sure that it is showing on your face, you mean that this just cant be the same Malfoy that you went to school with no way. Oh wait, whats that, yep, definitely. Hell just froze over.

"Oh, wow, that's a lot to take in. So no rude remark as to watch where I am going, because I am a filthy mudblood, and any contact with me is sure to stain your perfectly pressed robes?" You say clearly interested in this sudden change of heart.

"Well, I didn't think that it would be a good thing to say, seeing as you have your wand in your pocket, and I have nothing but my charm and good looks. Plus, I'm not wearing robes." He says, and you being the immature four year old that you are, you blush. Then you look to see what he is wearing, and it turns out that you could get used to this side of Draco. The one in the wife beater tank top, and those button down pant things.

"Like what you see Granger?" He says. Yeah, way to go me, you think, he just caught you checking him out, and it couldn't be more awkward if you tried.

Before you have the chance to think of something clever, Ron comes running over to your aid, even though you don't need any help, especially not his. You're not incompetent, you can take care of yourself, thank you very much.

"What are you doing here Malfoy, trying to get information. Well here is a clue, get the hell out of here, and stay away from my girlfriend." He still doesn't get the point, which makes you laugh, while you hang your head and shake it, before clearing your throat. There is no way you are not going to put your two cents in.

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald. First of all, I am a big girl and am very capable of taking care of myself." You start before you get cut off by Malfoy.

"Yeah, like the time you punched me in the face in our third year, brilliant, but not at the time of course."

"I don't need your help right now, but thank you anways. Secondly, what type of girlfriend would I be to let you get away with kissing Lavender, and then welcome you with open arms. I can see that us dating in the first place was a mistake. I think that if you haven't gotten the picture that we are over, then you need to open your eyes. I would much rather have you as a friend than I would a boyfriend. Oh how cute, Lavender wants her won-won back." You say with mock admiration. Ok, you know that was a little harsh, but you need to let him know that you two are over, and that he messed up with you in a big way.

He looks hurt but then he says something that knocks you off guard. "Yeah, your right. We shouldn't have gone out. And in answer to your question of what type of girlfriend you would be if you did that, the answer is a good one. One that trusts her boyfriend." Ouch. That stings.

"Trust is to be earned Ronald, not given out like candy at Halloween. So far, you have done nothing but disregard the trust that I tried to give you." Ok, so this is getting a little heavy, and you need to let this all out. Malfoy must be enjoying the fact that you two are locking horns at the minute.

BINGO. You know the answer to your problem. You quickly make up your mind and do what you never thought that you would do, except in your dreams, or nightmares you cant decide which, and turn to Malfoy before laying on a full fledged kiss. Tongue included.

Well, you definitely had the surprise factor, you feel malfoy stumble back a little before regaining his composure, and accepting the kiss. You can feel Ron's eyes staring holes through the two of you, but you don't much care, you are too involved in this kiss now to care. Surprisingly, you think that malfoy is on your side, either that or he is just plain horny. Which ever works, you don't much care right now.

Wow, you think to yourself, is this what I have been missing out on all these years? Oh well, cant dwell on the past, the only thing you can do Hermione is to make up for lost time. Which is no problem to you, I mean this is the best kiss you have ever had. And he tastes just as good as he smells. I mean sure you have kissed a couple of guys, but never like this.

First you kissed Viktor, but that was different, first of all it was your first kiss, and second of all it didn't involve the use of tongue, and you are sure if it had you would have drowned. To be quite frank.

Second you kissed Harry, but that is hush hush. Not that it was anything spectacular, it was a heat of the moment type of thing that only led to awkward silence for the next couple of days, and even though you wouldn't mind kissing him again, it would be totally out of the question. Right? Yeah, it would, after all Ginny's got him wrapped around her little finger.

Then you kissed Ron, and the first kiss was horrible. Innocent and cute, but absolutely horrible. He didn't have any idea of what he was doing, and then he compared you to Lavender afterwards. That bastard, you should have known then that it wouldn't work out when he compared you to his first girlfriend. Unfortunately, with a little help, those kisses really didn't get much better, they only got hungrier, which made you think maybe he doesn't want to be with me, he only wants to be with me. If that made sense.

Then there was, well is, Draco. Wait, no Malfoy, well what the hell, you have your tongue in his mouth, so it might as well be Draco from now on. Anyways, his kiss is, dare you say it, amazing. There is no other way that you can possibly describe it, amazing is just barely good enough. But, back to the current situation.

You find your hands that were once down at your sides are now traveling up his muscular chest, and then they find their resting place around his neck. You decide that maybe Quitdich isn't such a bad thing after all. But sooner or later you two will have to break this kiss, and to your dismay it is sooner rather than later.

You pull away completely shocked that you, Hermoine Jane Granger, never-does-anything-wrong-on-purpose, always predictable, and reliable, just kissed Draco Malfoy, who has been enemy number one since your first days at Hogwarts, but what is even better is the fact that you enjoyed it. A lot. More than a lot. So much in fact that you forgot why you even started kissing him, until you hear Ron cough, signaling that he is still there.

Damn you Ron. Draco releases his grip on your waist, winks at you, while you take your arms back from around his neck. You can definitely see how he had gotten the reputation that he had, because you feel a lust derive within you that you were completely sure that wasn't there a minute ago. But right now you have to piss Ron off more than you have already. But you cant focus on him, the only thing that you can do is picture Draco pushing you up against a wall, and kissing you again, with his hands finding their way to the hem of your shirt…

Damn, this is not working. You have nothing to say to Ron, and you have nothing to say to Draco, but rather something else that involves him in mind, so you throw a look at Ron that says yeah I really just did that and I liked it better than anything I have ever done with you, so sod off. Kind of look. Then glancing back at Draco and biting your bottom lip, therefore signaling to him that you would definitely be alright with a little more of that.

You walk away, knowing that Harry is coming over to settle down Ron, and you look back at him, and you think you see Harry wink at you, and give you the you got him good nod. You finally feel happy now, but not because you made Ron miserable. More because now you can go and cross 'kissing Draco Malfoy' off of your list of things you would never do in your lifetime. Leaving the list, well…empty.

But before you can get very far you hear footsteps coming up behind you, and feel a hand on your lower back.


End file.
